


Finally I found you

by Goldfasan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Break Up, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Younger character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfasan/pseuds/Goldfasan
Summary: „What happened last saturday was a accident.  I am not a stupid gay like you.“





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry! My English is not very well, but i really wanted to write something for this couple.
> 
> If they would meet in the main story, i am sure they would fit together

His heart beat frozes about the other boy's expression, the person who called Reo his boyfriend. He thought after the weekend they shared they would always stand together.

„No! Just no, Mibuchi!“ the other yelled angrily at him.

The black-haired male's eyes widened in shock and he mumbled. „But..but I thought, I'm important to you... i-it was my first kiss that you taked and... !“ But it was more than just a kiss and a weekend fumble on the bed until his mother entered the room and send his guest away. Reo was totally in love with the other guy, since the first time they meet. His heart always skipped a beat when they where together.

He makes a amused noise in his throat and shrugged. „It was just a try dummy.“ The other says, not even a hint of guilt in his voice. „What happened last saturday was a accident. I am not a stupid gay like you.“

It hurts, Reo could feel inside his chest how something bursts into pieces and he wants to cry. All his dreams, about a happy future with his one and only gentle boyfriend, were crushed.

The group of pupil around him standing on the schoolyard just looking and mumbling something. Only his friends Kotarou a blond boy with a little snaggletooth and Ekichi a dark skinned muscular boy try to came closer as they hear the taller boy's slight sobs.   
„Reo-nee?“ the blond ask soflty.

Reo doesn't answer. He feelt a knot inside his stomach and the became even larger in seconds. Nobody should see him like this.

Befor anything more can happen, the black-haired starts to cry and tears run all over his face. Reo could hear his friends, they called out his name, but it seemed so far away.   
He runs out of the scene to search for a place where he can be alone as finally the school bell rings.

 

It was the worst day the thirteen years old teenage boy ever had. He thought, all would be fine. That he had found a boyfriend that would stay together with him and so his confession would be not a big problem.

But now, everyone know he was gay. Reo was sure that his friends would leave him for that, because they would be afraid about him that he could try to take a move on them. This would only be a normal reaction, because he was not normal. 

The black-haired had found a place to hide from his enemies. He sneaked into the gym and sit down in one of the empty locker rooms.

At the moment the floor was enough for Reo. He leans against a locker and even more tears run down his face, his fist grabs the collar from the shirt that he was wearing and he trys to dry his tears, but there was always coming more tears.

Reo's eyes were already red and puffy. The sobs didn't stop. He doesn't know how long he was sitting here as he heard footsteps and the door to the lockers room opened.

„Reo... ,“ a soflty voice calls out.  
It was dark, he does not turn the lights on as he entered the locker room. But he would always recognize this voice, a quiet tone with a slightly American accent.   
The sobs became louder, he pressed his hand on his face and tryed to hide so that the other doesn't see his tears. 

He heared the other coming closer. „Finally I found you... ,“ he can although hear the other boy slumps down on the floor and he can feel two arms wrap around his shoulders and he was pressed against the smaller boys strong chest.

„Shuu-chan ,“ he says with a shaky voice and the other wraps his arms stronger around the black-haired boy. Reo can feel the others heartbeat pound next to his ear. It's calm him down and he has a slight guilty feeling .

The boy from earlier - his 'boyfriend' - visited their school a couple of weeks ago. He is a third year student and Reo was fallen for him at the first moment they meet him. The boy next to him, Nijimura Shuuzou, was his childhood friend, he had immediately said the other was a troublemaker and no good company. But Reo would'nt listen. They fight and Reo sended him away. 

Slowly his arms went around Shuuzous hip and he snuggles closer to the others chest. „I'm sorry Shuu-chan,“ he whispers.

„You don't have to... ,“ Shuuzou spoke softly and his left Hand drew circles across the others back. They sat together for awhile, Reo calms down and he feels slightly sleepy.

Reo asks himself was the others chest always this warm and comfortable? He never noticed and they often sat together like this in the past.

They hear the door opened again and this time the lights were turned on. Kotarou and Ekichi came around the corner and a bright smile was across the blond boy's face. „Shuuzou this was amazing!“ He yelled and waved his fists through the air. 

“Yeah, he cried like a baby! Not even your little sister cries that much!” Eikichi cheers and Reo gave these two a confused look. “Shuu-chan, what are they talking about?” He lifts his face to look at the other male. His eyes widened and a scream escapes his lips.   
“Oh my gosh Shuu-chan!”

Apart from the fact that he had apparently dyed his hair, he looked terrified. He had bruises across his face, the left eye was swollen, his lips were bleeding and his knuckles were sore.

„Why?“ Reo asked shocked. Shuuzou gave him a small smile, „I thought, I looked cuter with black hair like you... “   
The other shaked his head „I didn't mean that, your face! You have to go the infirmary... ,“ he panted.

Reo knows the other was in big trouble, if he did was he thought. He punched the other guy? Was he also standing around and watched his pseudo break up? If they weren't really a couple this wasn't really a break up.

He lift up his hand and scratchs the back of his neck. „It is all right, at first I have to make sure that you're okay... ,“ he mumbled.  
„But Shuu-chan...“ „No but's!“  
Shuuzou cupped Reo's face between his hands and looks into the other bluish green orbs. „If we were little... we gave us a promise that we took always care of each other... and so it was my turn. Nothing to worry about.“  
He was sure the other was in pain, he could read the smaller boy like a book. But it was typically for Shuuzou that he takes his friends over himself, his familiy over his friends. He never asked for anything, but giving a lot. At least he would Reo give his heart if it were necessary.

„I do not know what I would do without you...“ he mumble. Shuuzous smiles a little more. „From today... I will not not let you know.“

Shuuzou still holds the other's face as he leaned closer and the other boy's lips soft brushes against his own. Reo could hear their other two friends giggle as his face feels hot and startet to flush. 

He wanted to cry again. Did Shuuzou really like him in that way?! The black-haired really never noticed.   
Reo slowly opened his lips as the other starts to nibble on it. He could taste the blood on the other's mouth and his grip on the other's waist was tight. 

Reo always looked for a charming prince, but he never noticed that he had already a guardian right in front of him.


End file.
